Please Come Back, Serena! (Rewritten)
by dyingaswespeak2
Summary: Serena is being abused by her dad. She feels her friends don't care about her any longer. She's falling very fast. Will her friends be able to help her before it's too late? Or will they lose her? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Serena is going to be out of character through most of this story. So is the rest of her family. Bear with me on this story.

Also thank you for everyone who read the original story. This a new version that I wanted to rewrite. Enjoy.

Warning: Depression and cutting is involved as well as a few other things.

Chapter 1

Serena slowly walked up the steps to her house. A sad expression was written on her face. Her teacher yelled at her again because she received another failing grade. Serena studied for hours, but still didn't understand the material. She even asked the scouts to help her, but they were fixated on something completely different.

She sighed as she opened the door. She knew that her mother wasn't going to be happy about her grade. The scouts even shot her disappointing looks when she told them. She still could feel the disappointment from the scouts burning into her.

Serena could smell something great baking in the oven when she passed the kitchen. She knew she wasn't going to be able to have any. Her mother usually took away her sweets when she didn't get a good grade. She hated when she did that. "Serena, is that you?"

"Yes, mom," she responded in a disappointed tone. That was very unusual for Serena. She normally spoke with a happy or goofy inflection. Her mother knew that something bad must have happened to make Serena feel that way. She looked down to see Serena holding a balled up piece of paper. Her mother glared at her.

"You failed another test, Serena," her mother yelled at her. Serena's body trembled when her mother yelled. Serena hated being yelled at. Everywhere she went today she was yelled at by someone. Serena just handed her mother the test. She saw anger flash into her mother's eyes. "You got a thirteen on your test? Are you kidding me? That's the third time in a row you failed a test, Serena! You should focus on school more instead of hanging out with your friends and that boy! You're grounded, young lady, until you can get your grades up! Your father and I are going to have a long conversation when he gets home from work."

Serena could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She ran up the stairs to her room. She had a lot of things on her mind besides her grades. Didn't her mom know that she was trying her best? Couldn't her mother see how much she was struggling? Didn't her mom know that her friends were trying to help her study?

Serena wasn't only upset about her failing grade. She was also upset that her friends were talking about her behind her back. It was the first time in a while that Serena was actually going to be on time for the meeting. Once she was close to Raye's room she could hear them talking. _"Why do we need her as the leader? She's never on time for meetings. She can hardly fight. She always needs protection from the enemies. I'm really starting to get tired of defending her."_

 _"She is our Princess Raye. We do need to help protect her, but she needs to learn to protect herself too. We aren't always going to be there when she needs us. She should at least try to learn some defensive moves," Lita responded while looking frustrated. Lita was getting annoyed that she had to protect Serena all the time. Serena could see it written on her face. The other two also were wearing the same look._

 _"We do try to help her study, but she never passes any of her tests either. It takes us a while to get her to concentrate on studying. She normally just wants to read comic books or do something else. It's ridiculous. We shouldn't even invest time in helping her if all she does is fool around," Mina added in._

 _"You guys are being a little harsh. Serena is our friend and we should be helping her. We shouldn't be talking bad about her," Amy responded._

 _"Amy, we know you feel the same way about her," Raye responded. Amy just looked down at the ground._ After hearing all of that Serena bolted out of the house. None of them realized that she had been listening.

Serena was still very upset by their words. She just wanted them to accept her, but it looks like they won't be doing that. She didn't feel like she was a good enough Princess for them. She knew she was a crybaby at times too, but she still needed her friends to support her. Instead they were making her feel worthless. Even Darien has been distancing himself from her. It was hurting her. She figured she could try to talk to him. She dialed his number, but he didn't answer the phone. She threw her phone on the bed and sunk down onto it. She hated being grounded. She was only going to be able to leave the house to go to school.

After a few hours Serena dosed off. She needed the sleep because she had a nightmare the night before. The nightmares were starting to plague her. She couldn't even comprehend them at this point.

When she woke up again her father was in her room. Serena's body started trembling again when she saw him. Her father was holding a belt in his hand. "D-Daddy?"

"You keep failing your tests, Serena. That is not acceptable," her father responded hitting her leg with the belt. She yelped when it made contact with her. He hit her with it again and she cried out. Each hit he used more force. Once she went silent the beatings stopped coming.

Serena knew that in the morning she was going to be in a lot of pain. Her body was going to have welts on it from the belt. She was battered, but no one was going to notice. She tried to cover it up as much as she could. She knew she was changing and no else could tell. Not even the people she considered her best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Serena is going to be out of character through most of this story. So is the rest of her family. Bear with me on this story.

Also thank you for everyone who read the original story. This a new version that I wanted to rewrite. Enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites!

Warning: Depression and cutting is involved as well as a few other things.

Chapter 2

Serena's body was sore when she woke up the next morning. Her nightmare was also getting to her again last night. The welts and bruises were also visible also. She is going to have to use cover up again. Her father hit her harder than he had the last few times. Getting beaten by her father was becoming more frequent. Last night wasn't the first time. When she finally was able to pick herself off the bed she went in the shower. She wanted to leave the house early because she didn't want to be around her father. Her mother was surprised that she was downstairs on time. Serena was pretending that she was alright. In the back of her mind she knew that she wasn't alright.

There was a huge breakfast on the table. Everyone was seated around the table. Serena was happy that Rini was spending most of her time at Darien's apartment. She didn't want her daughter to see what was going on. Plus she and Rini haven't been getting along all that well either. They rarely ever did as it was. "Good morning, dear."

Serena shook a little bit, but smiled. "Good morning, Mom."

Her mother put a plate of food in front of her. Serena wasn't all that hungry this morning. She pushed the plate away from her. Her mother sent her a shocked look. "Sweetie, are you feeling alright? Are you getting sick?"

Her mother put her hand on her forehead. Serena pulled away from her mother's touch. "I'm alright, mom, I'm just not hungry right now."

Her mother's eyes went wide after her remark. She never thought she would hear her daughter say those words. Her little brother, Sammy, was in shock also. He also was starting to notice that Serena has been a lot quieter lately. That was very unlike her. He was starting to worry. What was going on with his sister? Her father also lifted his eyebrow at her. Serena noticed that he was looking at her and her body started trembling again. She got out of her seat. "Well I'm going to get going. I want to get to school on time. Bye!"

Serena took the lunch that her mother made for her and ran out of the house. That was somewhat normal for the perky girl. Her mother glared at her father as soon as she left. They definitely were going to have a conversation after Sammy left. Her father wasn't looking forward to that very much.

Serena hid in the bushes for a little bit before she entered the school. She wanted to apply her cover up. She didn't want anyone in her class to see that she was hurting. She especially didn't want the scouts to know. She plastered on a smile and walked into the building. She was actually on time for once.

"S-Serena," someone called behind her. It was Amy. "I'm surprised to see you here so early."

"Oh, hello, Amy, how are you? Yes, I wanted to be on time today," Serena responded with a small smile.

"You didn't show up at the meeting last night. We tried to contact you through the communicator," Lita responded when she arrived. Serena just looked at the ground. She really didn't want to be at the meeting after what her friends said about her.

"I wasn't feeling that well after school and went home to take a nap," Serena responded. That actually wasn't a lie. She actually did fall asleep after her mother grounded her. Serena could tell that Amy and Lita were annoyed with her. They probably had to listen to Raye complain about Serena all night. Serena also knew that Raye was angry with her. She didn't really care. She was the first one to talk bad about Serena. Serena was actually on time for that meeting too, but she heard them talking. She heard every single word they said until she couldn't take it anymore. Serena just wanted her friends to be happy. If not being in their life was what was going to make them happy…she was going to keep her distance.

"Sure, Serena," Lita responded.

"I'm being serious, honestly," Serena said with tears welling up in her eyes. Why didn't anyone ever believe her anymore? She didn't want anyone to see that she was crying so she ran to homeroom. That shocked Lita and Amy. She's never run away from them before.

Serena sat in the back of the classroom. She didn't want to talk to any of her friends nor did she want to be called on. When she was called on she refused to say anything at all. Everyone in class looked at her until she responded, but she didn't. Her teacher asked to talk to her after class.

"Serena, are you alright? You haven't been yourself lately," her teacher asked. Serena nodded at her teacher and wanted to get away from her. She didn't like talking to her teacher. At this point Serena didn't want to talk to the scouts either. She felt like she burdened them by just being alive. "You don't seem fine, Serena. I'm worried."

"I really am alright. I'm sorry for worrying you. I should get to lunch. I'm pretty hungry. I'll see you later," Serena responded and ran to the cafeteria since it was lunch time. She took out her lunchbox to see what her mother made her. She wasn't all that hungry right now. Serena wanted to be alone, but she knew Amy and Lita wouldn't let her. She walked towards the table they were sitting at. Serena sighed and sat down next Lita. Lita gave her a small smile and Serena plastered another fake smile on her face.

"We're going to be having another scout meeting after school today. We really need you to attend that meeting," Amy said.

Serena nodded, but didn't say much. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to Amy or Lita. When there were only a few minutes left of lunch Serena got up and threw away her food. Lita and Amy noticed that she didn't touch a bit of her food. Serena was happy that next period was a free period. She spent most of that period trying to study. She normally goofed off in free period. Her friends were surprised to see that she was using that time to study. Serena felt their stares on her, but she didn't care. She really wanted to get a better grade so that her father didn't beat her again.

When gym time rolled around Serena changed in the stall. She didn't like changing in front of the other girls. She felt self conscious. Plus she didn't want them to see that she had bruises. Her father would have beaten her badly if anyone found out about it. She couldn't bare that pain. She couldn't bare anything anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Serena is going to be out of character through most of this story. So is the rest of her family. Bear with me on this story.

Enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites!

Warning: Depression and cutting is involved as well as a few other things.

Chapter 3

After school Serena borrowed one of her friend's cell phone to call her mother. She needed to see if she could actually go to Raye's house. She was grounded after all, but she needed to be away from the house. They were also going to try to help her study. She could sense that some drama was going to happen between her and Raye. Serena was getting tired of Raye picking on her for everything little thing. She missed a meeting, but she didn't want to be there if the only thing her "friends" were going to do was pick on her.

The phone rang a couple of times before her mother answered it. "Mom, its Serena…is it alright if I go to Raye's today? I know I'm grounded, but my friends truly want to help me study."

"Yes, sweetie, you can go to Raye's. I know I was being really harsh yesterday. Just be home before dinner, alright," her mother responded in a gentle tone. That was the first time in a while that her mother hadn't yelled at her.

"Yes, I'll see you soon," Serena responded and hung up the phone. She handed Lita her phone back. Serena felt her stomach rumble. She hasn't eaten anything all day, but she couldn't get herself too. Serena really didn't feel like eating at all.

She walked silently behind the group. She was going to be at Raye's house on time today. Maybe Raye won't be so mean to her today, but she doubted it highly. Serena knew that was the only way Raye could act towards her. They are always fighting, but deep down she knows Raye cares about her. _"Does she really care? Or does she only care because of our destinies? I feel our destinies are the only reason she holds back from telling me the truth."_

Raye was glaring at Serena as soon as she walked into her house. Serena gulped a little bit, but then smiled at Raye. That smile wasn't reaching her eyes. No one in the house seemed to notice. Raye was still glaring daggers at her. Serena just sighed and knew what was coming. "Where were you yesterday? We waited until nine for you to show up and you never did! Why didn't you call to let us know that you weren't coming?"

"I wasn't feeling all that well after school so I went home and took a nap," Serena countered Raye's question. She told Lita and Amy the same thing earlier. They didn't believe her for some reason. "Also my mother grounded me on top of that. I wasn't able to leave the house."

"You failed another test, didn't you," Raye asked in a disgusted tone.

"She tried her best, but she did fail another test the other day," Amy responded defending her. Serena smiled at Amy. Maybe Amy was her only true friend in this group. Amy never hurt her as much as Raye did. The others never did tear into her like Raye always does.

She was starting to believe that they were sticking by her because she was their princess. She felt that Amy, Lita, and Mina were only nice to her for that reason. Maybe they didn't love her as much as they claim they did. She thought of Darien too. He was avoiding her as if she was the plague. Her dreams weren't giving her much comfort either.

"You really are an idiot sometimes, Serena," she heard Raye say interrupting her thoughts. Those words cut her like a knife. She knew that she could be stupid, but Raye didn't have to make her feel like she was.

"You always thought I was an idiot, Raye. You never really gave me a chance. I'm trying as hard as I can. Maybe I'm just not good enough for you all," Serena responded tears starting to well up in her eyes. She gave her friend's cold stare.

"What does that mean, Serena," Mina asked softly.

"I heard all of you talking yesterday. I know I'm not a good leader. You really don't have to tell me twice. You're only being loyal to me because I'm your princess. You only guard me because it's your duty…not because you love me…" Serena responded. More tears were falling down her cheeks. All of their eyes widened. They didn't know she was standing there listening to them. "I'm sorry; I'm not good enough for you."

Serena ran out the door. Amy chased her and grabbed her arm. Serena pulled away from her grip. Amy tried to get her to stay, but she didn't want to. She needed to get away from them. She ran as fast as her legs could carry. Maybe they will notice how much Serena was changing. She didn't take a bite of food at Raye's. That did surprise the girls.

The girls knew that they were going to have to make it up to her somehow. They all needed to make her see that they cared for her. They needed to make her see that they love her for who she is and not because of their destiny.

"Do you really think we'll be able to get through to her after she heard everything we said," Amy asked finally speaking up.

All of them remained quiet. They didn't know, but they knew they had to try.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Serena is going to be out of character through most of this story. So is the rest of her family. Bear with me on this story.

Enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites!

Warning: Depression and cutting is involved as well as a few other things.

Chapter 4

Later that night someone tried to contact her through the phone, but she told her mother that she wasn't taking calls. She also heard her communicator going off. She didn't even get out of bed to answer it. She just let it ring. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone especially the scouts. Serena looked out the window, thinking about what she wanted to do, and thought of talking to Darien. She still loved him deeply, but she wasn't sure he loved her. How could he when all he did was push her away? He won't even let her near him. Rini spends most of her time with him now too. Serena figured that Rini loved him more than she loved her, but that wasn't the case.

Sammy knocked on Serena's door. He really wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know what was going on with her lately. "Hi Serena, I was just wondering if you're okay? You haven't been yourself for a while."

"I'm fine, Sammy, don't worry about me. I just need to be left alone for a little while that's all," Serena responded with a small smile. Sammy just gave her a look, but she ignored him. He still didn't leave her doorway. Sammy could be really stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Also dinner's ready, Serena," Sammy responded before walking out of the room. He was starving right now.

"Go on without me. I'll be down in a couple of minutes. I just want to finish this one problem," Serena responded. Serena was really lousy in math. That was the subject that she had to study the hardest.

She heard her communicator going off again. She sighed and threw it hard against the wall. Didn't any one of them understand that she wanted to be alone? Luna walked in through the window to see that Serena was doing her homework. "Serena, the girls have been trying to contact you since you left. You should talk to them. They are really worried about you."

"No, Luna, I can't talk to them right now. If they actually cared about me they wouldn't have made me feel worthless," Serena responded. Her voice was growing cold and angry. Luna's eyes widened a little bit. She's never seen Serena act like this towards anyone. Luna noticed that the light in her eyes was gone. She was not the same person she was a few months ago.

"Serena, they care about you very much. They love you. They want to help you," Luna responded. Serena just glared at her. Luna was scared by Serena's reaction.

"If they loved me…they wouldn't pick on me for every little thing. They would show me respect, but you know that they don't. You all are just here because I'm your princess," Serena responded with tears running down her cheeks. "I'm done, Luna, I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be your princess. I know they all are just following their destiny, but I'm going to break away from mine. I don't want this destiny if it's only going to cause them trouble."

Serena wiped the tears from her cheeks. She went downstairs to where her family was. She sat down at the table and her mother placed a plate in front of her. Her stomach growled, but she didn't touch the food. Sammy and her mother shot each other worried glances.

She really just wanted to be around her family right now. She didn't eat nor did she talk. When everyone else finished eating she went back into her bedroom. She was exhausted from all the events that happened today. She just started dozing off when she heard her bedroom door open. She felt something heavy on chest. She opened her eyes and saw her father on top of her. She started trashing under his weight, but he punched her.

"Don't scream, don't make any sound, and everything will all be over faster," her father whispered in her ear. He pulled her clothes off and then his own. All Serena could do was cry silently. She didn't understand how it got to this point. After a half an hour her father got off of her. He forced her to go in the shower. Serena just did what her father told her.

When her father finally left her alone, she ran downstairs, grabbed a knife, and slid it over her wrist. The cut felt amazing to her. Serena slit her wrist until she felt better.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Serena is going to be out of character through most of this story. So is the rest of her family. Bear with me on this story.

Enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites!

Warning: Depression and cutting is involved as well as a few other things.

Chapter 5

She felt dirty. Serena could hardly look at her reflection anymore. When she did look at herself…she couldn't handle it. She punched the mirror in front of her. Blood started to drip from her hand from all the shattered glass. She screamed, but not from the pain. Luna was startled by the noise. She had been sleeping before. Luna hasn't been home for the last couple of days. She was hanging out with the other scouts. Serena was fine with that because she needed her space. She was really able to think.

Her mother ran in the room to see what happened. Her mother's eyes went wide and she rushed to Serena's side. Serena hadn't told her mother about what happened a couple of days ago. She felt really horrible about it. She was also afraid of what her dad would do to her if her mother found out. Serena just let her mother wrap her hand in bandages. Luckily Serena was wearing long sleeves so her mother couldn't see the cuts she made on her wrist. "We'll get you a new mirror soon, honey."

Serena's eyes bulged out of her head. She started to shake her head wildly. "No! Please don't!"

Her mother was surprised by her reaction. Luna jumped off the bed and climbed into Serena's lap. Luna was starting to get even more worried than before. Serena asked her mother if she could be alone for a while. Her mother respected her wishes. She could tell how much Serena was changing. It was scaring her. She wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Serena heard her communicator going off after a couple of minutes. She tried to ignore the constant ringing. Luna hopped off her lap to answer it. Amy was the one that contacted Serena. Amy was surprised that she got an answer, but was disappointed when she saw it was only Luna. "Hey Luna, may I speak to Serena, please?"

"I'm sorry, Amy, but I don't think Serena will answer anything you say. She hasn't been talking to anyone from what I gather. Something happened to her after she left Raye's house. She shattered her mirror today also. She's bleeding and her mother tended her wounds. Her mother offered to get her another mirror and Serena started freaking out. She has a blank expression on her face right now. I'm worried, Amy…I'm really worried," Luna responded.

Amy really didn't know what to say. She told Luna that she was going to be right over and then they hung up. Serena just glared over at Luna. Luna gulped, but she knows what she did was for the best. "Everyone is seriously worried about you, Serena. I wish I could get you to understand that."

"They don't care! They never have cared! The only reason they care is because I'm a part of their destiny. They are my guardians. I know they don't want to be forever. I don't want them to be either. Don't tell me they're worried because I highly doubt they are."

Amy made it to Serena's house within a few minutes. Her mother answered and she smiled at Amy. Before Amy could say anything Serena ran passed her. Amy ran after Serena, but she just picked up the pace. Serena ran to the park a couple of blocks away. Tears were running down her cheeks. She didn't want to go back home. She still felt dirty. Serena didn't belong in that house. For the last few nights her father came in and raped her. He would make her take a shower and Serena would cut her wrists. Serena was happy that her school uniform had long sleeves. No one knew that she was cutting. She didn't dare cut her legs.

She started crying in her arms. She really didn't know what to do. She really didn't want to go home tonight because of her fear. Serena didn't even notice that it had started raining. Maybe Darien would let Serena sleep over tonight. She wasn't really sure though because he still hasn't called her back.

She ran over to his apartment building and knocked on the door. Darien opened the door and the smile dropped from his face. Serena noticed that and felt tears starting to prick at the back of her eyes. Was he really that unhappy with her? "What do you want, Serena?"

Serena also noticed the coldness in his voice. "I was just wondering if I can stay over here tonight, please."

"I'm sorry, but you can't stay over here. I thought I told you a million times that I don't want to distract you. You have a lot of things that you need to accomplish," Darien responded while sighing. His heart broke when he saw the tears in her eyes. He felt bad for making her cry. He tried to wipe her tears away, but Serena backed away from him. He was finally starting to see how broken she was.

"Please…just for one night…" Serena asked one more time. More tears were flowing down her cheeks. It was starting to eat at him, but he was going to remain strong.

"I'm sorry, Serena, but it's still a no," Darien responded.

"Darien, what's taking so long? I need help with this problem," Rini said in the background. She walked towards the door and saw Serena. Her eyes widened and she just looked at her for a long time. She saw how broken her mother was. She was getting worried.

"Fine," Serena said and threw the necklace that he gave to her at him. "I should have known you didn't love me either. You're just like the rest of them."

After that Serena ran away. Darien's heart broke into tiny pieces. He wanted to run after her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Serena just went home for the rest of the night. Her dad raped her again. Serena cried into her pillow until she forced herself out of bed to shower. She showered for a long time. Serena took a knife out and dug it into her skin. The pain started to make her feel better.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Serena is going to be out of character through most of this story. So is the rest of her family. Bear with me on this story.

Enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites!

Warning: Depression and cutting is involved as well as a few other things.

Chapter 6

Darien tried calling Serena last night, but she refused to answer the phone. She was going to do the same thing he was been doing to her. Serena turned her phone off after it started to constantly ring. Serena just lay on her bed that night. She was staring up at the ceiling. Her father was going to come in soon…she knew it. She was dreading it. _"Maybe I should have answered the phone. My father may leave me alone tonight."_

Her father came in right after she finished that thought. He pulled both of their clothes off and got on top of her. Serena could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. She hated that he was doing this to her. Serena wished she had someone to turn to, but at the moment she didn't have anyone. Her mother didn't even know what was going on. Sammy didn't either. She would like to keep it that way. She didn't want Sammy to protect her from her father. Serena was scared of what her father would do to him. At this moment she didn't know what he was capable of. She didn't understand why this was happening.

Serena went right in the shower after her father pulled out of her. Serena was crying more than she had the first few times this happened. She pulled the knife from her normal hiding spot. She slit her wrists for a while. The pain was the only thing that was helping her. She started feeling weak after a few minutes. It was from the blood loss. It was gushing more than she the last few times. Serena grabbed a towel and put pressure on the cut. Eventually the blood stopped flowing. She covered her wrist in a bandage and put on her long sleeved pajamas. She tried to go to bed after that. She couldn't fall asleep. She wasn't surprised. She hasn't been sleeping that well lately.

In the morning she got dressed quickly. She was completely exhausted from the lack of sleep last night. She really hoped that she was going to get through the day. She went downstairs and everyone was already eating breakfast. She guessed she got up later than she wanted to. Her body started to shake a little bit, but no one noticed. Her father shot her a smile, but she didn't smile back. She looked down at the floor.

"Good morning, Serena," her mother said. Serena didn't bother answering. Her mother was worried because Serena hasn't spoken in a couple of days now. She wouldn't even answer any of her friend's phone calls. The only thing that Serena did lately was study harder.

Serena's mother noticed that Serena was starting to get thinner. She knew that Serena hadn't been eating either.

"Serena, dear, are you hungry," her mother asked her.

"N-No, mom," Serena responded. Her mother finally got her daughter to speak, but it wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. She wanted to hear that Serena was hungry and that she was ready to dig in. Her mother sighed, but placed a plate in front of Serena anyway. Serena didn't even look at her plate. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not hungry right now. Well I have to be off to school. I'll see you later."

Serena ran out the door as fast as she could. Serena was glad that she was finally getting out of the house. She was getting away from her rapist. That was all she wanted. She hid in the bushes when she saw the other scouts walking down the street. Serena didn't pay attention to anything they were saying. It was probably about her anyway.

She walked behind them slowly because she didn't want them to notice her. She felt a tap on her shoulder after a few minutes. Serena whipped around and accidentally hit someone with her schoolbag. Serena's eyes widened when she saw it was Rini. She saw the fear in her mother's eyes. Rini's eyes started welling with tears. "I'm s-sorry, R-Rini."

"Mama, are you okay? I want to come home and spend time with you," Rini asked through her tears. Serena shook her head no.

"I'm sorry, Rini, but you can't come home. You should stay with your father," Serena responded sadly. She didn't want her daughter to be subjected to rape. She didn't know if her father would harm Rini too. She couldn't bear it if anything happened to her.

Rini looked even closer at Serena. She noticed Serena had dark circles under her eyes and that she lost a lot of weight. "Mama, please let me come home! I need you, mommy, please?"

"No, Rini, please stop asking. I'm fine. I promise you," Serena responded although she knew she was lying. She knew she wasn't fine. Rini knew she wasn't fine either. Rini just continued to stare at her mother and cried.

"Please, mama..." Rini begged one more time. Serena looked into her eyes and shook her head no. Rini looked back her mother and saw something in her eyes. Rini didn't know what it was, but she knew it wasn't anything very good.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Serena is going to be out of character through most of this story. So is the rest of her family. Bear with me on this story.

Enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Sorry for the short chapter! The original one wasn't all that long either!

Warning: Depression and cutting is involved as well as a few other things.

Chapter 7

Sammy walked into Serena's room. She was sitting on her bed, staring blankly at her book, and deep in thought. She hadn't even heard the knock on the door. Sammy was standing in front of her with a worried expression written on his face. Dinner was going to be done in a few minutes. Sammy was starting to grow tired of Serena not speaking or eating. He was going to do something about it. Sammy finally waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Yes, Squirt," she asked with a small smile on her face. That was the first real smile Sammy had seen in a while. Sammy was really happy to see her smile. He felt like he was getting his sister back. Or was he? He wasn't sure, but he did want her to go back to her normal self.

"Sis, can you please do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Please start eating again," he asked giving her puppy dog eyes. She looked into his eyes and frowned slightly. She really wasn't in the mood to have this discussion. She felt her stomach growling, but she wasn't able to eat.

"I'm sorry, Squirt, but I'm just not hungry right now," she responded with a sigh. Sammy was just about to yell at her when he saw the fear in her eyes. That surprised him…he hadn't noticed it before. He wished she was back to the same goofy Serena that she had been a few months ago. She was starting to change too much. Sammy was scared he was going to lose his older sister.

"Please, Serena, you'll kill yourself if you don't eat," Sammy responded with tears in his eyes. Serena pulled him into her arms and hugged him. She kissed him on the forehead too. He made a disgusted face and that made her giggle.

"I love that you're worried about me, but I'm fine. I won't die. I promise you," Serena responded giving him another smile. It was even wider than the last one she gave him. Sammy was happy that she hadn't forgotten how to smile. He still knew he had to get her to eat somehow.

"Kids, it's time to eat dinner," their mother called up to them. Serena sighed and got off her bed. Sammy followed behind her. He was still figuring out a way to get her to eat. A light bulb went off in Sammy's head. Before Serena was about to sit down Sammy tackled her. Sammy wrestled his way on top of Serena. He pinned her down. Their mother was staring at them, but didn't do anything about it. She knew that her son had a good reason to do this.

Serena felt weak under Sammy's weight. Now that she started losing weight he was heavy. Serena sighed. "Sammy, please, let me up."

"No, not until you promise me you'll eat something," Sammy responded. Serena sighed and knew she wouldn't be let up unless she ate something. Sammy asked their mother to get something for Serena to eat. She handed him a piece of the sub they were eating tonight. "I will sit on you all night if I have to."

Serena knew she wasn't getting out of this one. She took a bite of the sub Sammy was holding in front of her. Her stomach started hurting after a minute or two since she hadn't eaten in a while. She pushed Sammy off her and threw up in the toilet. Sammy felt horrible when he heard her throw up.

"I'm sorry, Serena," he responded looking at the ground. That wasn't what he thought would happen. Serena rubbed his head.

"Its okay, Squirt, I know it's because you care about me," Serena responded. She kissed his forehead and he smiled. He was only doing what he knew needed to be done. He was just glad that she wasn't mad at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Serena is going to be out of character through most of this story. So is the rest of her family. Bear with me on this story.

Enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! This one I changed a lot about from the original.

Warning: Depression and cutting is involved as well as a few other things.

Chapter 8

The same routine happened every night at dinner. Sammy would pin Serena until she ate. Serena threw up for the first few days. She was starting to get used to food again. Serena sighed a bit when she saw they were having pizza. She knew that the oils might get to her.

Sammy pinned her before she could even reach the table. Serena smiled at her little brother. She knew he was doing this for her benefit. She knew how much he loved her. They may argue sometimes, but she loved him no matter what. He cared about her and that's all she needed for the dark time in her life. Serena knew that she was going to get more from her father tonight. She was tired of getting raped by him. She knew that she needed to try to fight him off. He would probably punch her, but she didn't care. She wanted him to stop.

Serena and Sammy went for a walk after dinner. They were spending a lot more time together. Serena was just happy that she wasn't wearing anything short sleeved. She didn't want Sammy to see what she was doing to herself. As they walked Serena stared up at the moon. It seemed like she was trying to get answers from it. Serena saw from the corner of her eye that someone was walking towards her. She was surprised to see that it was Darien. She still felt anger after their last encounter…

"What do you want, Shields," she asked and glared at him. Darien looked over at her and frowned. She didn't understand why. He was the one that didn't let her sleepover his apartment when she needed to. In fact he was cold to her. She began to realize that Darien would never help her through anything. She thought he would be the first to help, but she was wrong. Did Darien ever truly love her at all? She considered him her ex-boyfriend now. "I forgot to tell you that we were over last time I saw you. So I guess it's time you know. We aren't together anymore.

"I need to talk to you alone for a little while," Darien responded while pulling her aside. He tried not to let the words he just came out of her mouth affect him. He had felt that way when she threw the necklace at him…

"There is nothing for us to talk about," Serena responded coldly.

"There is a lot for us to talk about, Serena," he replied softly.

Sammy could feel the tension between the two of them. "Leave my sister alone!"

"Please, just let me talk to her for a little bit," Darien asked him while looking deep into his eyes. Sammy could see that it was important. Sammy sighed because he knew that Serena wouldn't like what he was about to do. He nodded at Darien and ran off. Serena was upset that Sammy even listened to Darien. Serena slapped Darien across the face as soon as he let go of her. Darien glared at her for a few moments, but she didn't care. He manipulated her brother.

Darien sighed because he knew this wasn't going to be easy. He should have known that Serena was going to be angry with him after what happened at his apartment a few weeks ago. He really should have let her stay that night. They were standing very close to a tree. He pushed Serena against the tree and pinned her arms against it. He saw fear run through Serena's eyes. "Let go of me."

He was surprised to hear how cold her voice sounded. "No, we need to talk. I can't have you run away, Serena."

"Well as I said before we don't have anything to talk about. Now let me go before I make you let me…" Serena was saying before Darien cut her off with a kiss. She was shocked by that and then angry. Why was he trying to play with her emotions? Tears burned at the edges of her eyes. He was manipulating her as well to get what he wanted.

"Serena…Rini's been crying for you. She really needs you right now. After you told her she couldn't stay…she hasn't stopped crying. Please, let her stay with you for one night. She needs her mother and you are her mother," Darien responded.

"You're her father! You should be able to comfort your own daughter!"

"Serena, Rini needs you! She loves you and can see you're in a lot of pain," Darien responded. He could see her pain too.

"You couldn't the day I stopped by your house! I needed you and you told me no. Why should I do a favor for you," Serena sighed. He was squeezing her wrists to tight. Serena tried to twist her wrists free from his grasp, but she didn't succeed. One of her cuts opened up again and felt blood starting to trickle. She was really desperate now to get out of his grip. She didn't want him to find out what she was doing to herself. "I'll let Rini stay over tonight. She is my daughter too and I know she needs me."

Darien's grip loosened on her for a minute, but then grew tight again. "Thank you, Serena. I know there's something going on with you. Will you tell me what it is?"

Serena shook her head. He sighed and knew that this was enough for the day. He let go of Serena finally and they walked over to his apartment. Serena barely spoke to him the whole way there. Rini was already sleeping when they arrived. Serena could see the tears in running down Rini's cheeks although she was sleeping. Serena picked her up. Rini cuddled closer to her in her arms although she didn't know it was Serena.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Shields," she responded. She brought Rini home. Rini slept on her chest all night. Her father left her alone that night. She was very happy about that.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Serena is going to be out of character through most of this story. So is the rest of her family. Bear with me on this story.

Enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! This one I changed a lot about from the original.

Warning: Depression and cutting is involved as well as a few other things.

Chapter 9

The next morning Serena woke up with Rini still sleeping on her chest. She was glad that it was a weekend day. She was going to spend the whole day with Rini. Serena hoped that her father was going to leave her alone today. She didn't want Rini to see something that she shouldn't.

Serena looked down at her little girl and smiled brightly. Rini was really cute when she was sleeping. Serena glanced over at the clock and saw that it was eight in the morning. Serena has been waking up a lot earlier lately. She looked down at her wrist and saw dry blood on it. She wanted to clean it up before Rini saw it. She was also very happy that her family hasn't found out about her cutting. She wondered if Darien knew…

Rini woke up a couple of minutes later. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and noticed that she was in Serena's room. She jumped into Serena's arms as soon as she saw her. Rini started crying, but because she was really happy. "Mommy, it's really good to see you!"

Rini was very happy that Serena let her sleep over. Serena smiled at her, but didn't say anything right away. She just wanted to see Rini happy. Serena knew that it was better for her to stay at Darien's for the time being. She was going to bring her back tonight. She planned a fun day for them.

"Hi, Rini, it's good to see you too, baby," she responded rubbing her daughter's hair.

"Mommy, why didn't you let me stay with you? I needed to be with you. I saw the pain in your eyes the day you dropped by Daddy's. I talked to the other scouts, but they said you rarely talk to them anymore. It seems like you aren't letting anyone in. Will you let me in, Mommy," Rini asked. More tears started rolling down Rini's cheeks. Serena really wasn't prepared to have this conversation. She sighed heavily. Serena gave Rini a really big kiss on her forehead to help make Rini feel better.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, honey. There are some things that none of you will ever understand. I don't want you to see things that you shouldn't see. You still can't stay with me yet. I will let you know when you can. You'll have to go back to Darien's tonight," Serena responded smiling. Rini wasn't smiling anymore at all. "Please, Rini, don't worry about me. I assure you that I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine! Stop lying to me," Rini yelled. Serena sighed again. She put Rini on the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower. We can go anywhere you want today, alright? Let's try to make this day as pleasant as possible," Serena responded cutting the conversation short. Rini just nodded. It's clear that she gave up on this conversation.

"Can we go to the park and get ice cream," Rini asked brightly.

"Yes, of course," Serena responded. After she and Rini showered she took her to the park. They had a good time playing at the park. After that Serena took Rini to a local restaurant to get ice cream. Rini ordered a strawberry sundae. Serena ordered herself a chocolate milkshake. "Is there anything else you would like to do munchkin?"

"Is it possible that we can go to the arcade," Rini asked.

"Yes," Serena said. They had a really fun time at the arcade. Rini was smiling the whole time.

After that they went back home and watched a movie. Serena told her after the movie that she was bringing Rini back to Darien's. Rini started crying as soon as Serena told her. Serena felt bad because she knew she didn't want to go back. She had to. It was the only way to protect her daughter from her father. Tears started rolling down her cheeks too.

Serena didn't want to know what her father was going to do to her when Rini was gone. Serena was thinking of staying the night at one of her friend's houses. She figured that she could go to Molly's because Molly didn't treat her badly. She was a true friend to her.

Serena walked Rini back to Darien's. She hugged her goodbye and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Darien took his crying child into his arms. Serena waved goodbye and walked down the hallway. She dialed Molly's number on her cell phone and asked to sleep over. Molly said of course and slept over there instead of going home. She was grateful that she wasn't raped for two days in a row.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Serena is going to be out of character through most of this story. So is the rest of her family. Bear with me on this story.

Enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Sorry guys for the long wait. I was busy with work and I got sick. I don't really do much of anything when I'm sick.

Warning: Depression and cutting is involved as well as a few other things.

Chapter 10

Serena woke up in the middle of the night in pain and she tried not to scream. Her father was pulling her up by her hair. He punched Serena dead in the face. Silent tears were running down her face. She wanted to know what she had done this time to receive this type of treatment. He punched her in the face again harder than the first time. He then proceeded to punch her in the stomach. Serena was crying a lot harder.

"You little brat, how dare you," her father yelled in her face. She still didn't know what she's done. Serena was starting to get her grades up because she was spending most of her time studying. She was helping more around the house lately too. She never went over the girls houses anymore. They did still try to talk to her, but she ignored them. She could smell the alcohol on her father's breath. She realized now that he was drunk. That was why he was doing this.

Serena didn't say anything back to her father. She didn't know what to say to him. Her father took his belt off and hit her with it. Serena just curled herself into a ball. She was still crying because all she felt was pain. She knew that she wanted to get away from him. After he finished beating her…he left the room. Serena picked her battered body off her bed and ran into the bathroom. She locked herself in. She grabbed the knife from her hiding spot and slit her wrists open. She didn't stop until she felt better. For some reason cutting helped make her feel better about everything. All the stresses in her life stopped when she picked up the knife.

Serena needed to get out of the house for a while. She was afraid that her father was going to rape her. He hadn't in a few days and she was happy about that. She snuck out of the house and went over to the park. She felt better now that she was out of the house. She looked up the moon with tears still running down her cheeks.

She was thinking of walking to Molly's house again because she needed her friend. Serena hadn't told her what was going on, but they had a lot of fun that night. Serena needed more fun in her life. While at Molly's she had received a call from Darien. He was talking about how he and the other girls were very worried about her. She didn't care how worried they were anymore. It's not like they ever cared about her before. Why would they start caring now? Plus every one of them had been treating her wrong for some time now. Serena was tired of being everyone's punching bag. She knew she needed to start standing up for herself more.

Serena ended up lying down on a bench and falling asleep on it. She hadn't noticed how late it was when she left. Under the moon and stars she felt safe. Serena slept more peacefully outside than she had in months.

In the morning Serena woke up and forgot where she was. She got off the bench and walked over to Molly's house. Serena knocked on the door and Molly answered. Molly smiled when she saw Serena at her door.

"Hey, Serena, what's up, girl?"

"Not much. Would you like to hang out," Serena asked. She was in a really good mood this morning. She didn't know why, but it was great to feel happy again. She figured it was because she's not at home studying.

"Sure, would you like to go to the mall or something," Molly asked.

"Yes, that sounds like fun," Serena responded smiling. She needed to get a couple of new outfits for school. When they arrived at the mall they went to Hot Topic. That was one of their favorite stores. They always had something cool in there.

Serena saw a lot of cute things that she wanted. Most of them were black. She was tired of wearing girly colors all the time. She wanted everything in black. She bought a couple of pairs of jeans and long sleeved shirts. Molly noticed this and wanted to talk to her about it. She didn't like what Serena was buying.

Molly grabbed Serena's wrist and then…


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Serena is going to be out of character through most of this story. So is the rest of her family. Bear with me on this story.

Enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites!

Warning: Depression and cutting is involved as well as a few other things.

Chapter 11

Molly grabbed her wrist and Serena snapped her hand back. Serena really didn't want her to find out that she was cutting herself. That would not be a good thing for her. She noticed that her sleeve was turning red. Serena didn't bother cleaning her cut last night and she hadn't gone home. Molly saw the red on her hand and looked up at Serena.

"S-Serena," Molly said giving her a wide stare when she noticed it was blood. She tried to grab Serena's wrist again, but she jumped back. That surprised Molly a little bit. She's never seen Serena react like that before. What was Serena trying to hide?

"I'm fine, Molly, it's nothing," Serena responded. She really didn't want Molly to find out. It was hard enough that she didn't actually feel anything at all anymore except for pain. She felt no one cared except for maybe Sammy and Molly. She didn't feel loved either.

"S-Serena, I know you're lying. I've noticed that you have been changing a lot lately. You don't talk in school anymore. You sit by yourself at lunch. When your friends try to talk to you…you don't respond to them. Are you alright, Serena? I need to know you are. Please, talk to me," Molly said softly.

Serena didn't say anything for a few minutes. She just looked down at the ground with tears rolling down her cheeks. Serena was happy that someone _finally_ noticed that there was something wrong with her. When the girls talked to her they never asked what was going on. They just asked if she was doing alright. She would never respond because she would just lie to them. She would tell them she was fine although she really wasn't. She just wanted someone to notice…and now someone has. She just didn't think she could open up about what was happening to her.

"I-I'm fine, Molly, really. I should probably get home. My parents will be worried if I don't get home soon. They don't know I left actually," she responded. Serena picked up her bags and ran as fast as she could out of the mall. She had more tears running down her cheeks. She didn't want to lie to Molly too, but she didn't think she could bring herself to tell her. She didn't want her to know what her father has been doing to her…it was too painful to talk about.

She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. She ended up bumping into someone and fell to the ground. The person she ran into helped her stand up. She looked up to see that it was Darien she had bumped into. He had a worried look etched on his face.

"Serena, are you okay," he asked her. Serena just glared at him. She didn't want to deal with Darien right now.

"Leave me alone, Darien! We're not even together anymore. You don't care what happens to me. You just care about yourself and the other scouts. I was never truly important to you. You only claimed to love me because of our destiny. You didn't love me for the person I was…you never did. I guess I was never special to you," Serena responded. More tears falling down her cheeks. She wanted to run, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

"Serena, that's not true at all. I love you for the person you are. I don't love you just because of our destiny, sweetie. We were meant to be, Serena. I care about you deeply. Please believe me," Darien responded.

"If you truly loved me or cared…you wouldn't have started to distance yourself from me. You wouldn't have turned me away. I really needed you that night. You just started acting cold towards me. You told me no…" Serena responded crying harder. Darien tried to pull Serena into his arms, but she just backed away from him. She ran away after that.

Darien knew he needed to get to the bottom of this. He wasn't going to leave Serena alone until he knew what was wrong with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Serena is going to be out of character through most of this story. So is the rest of her family. Bear with me on this story.

Enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I have been busy outside of Fanfiction. I do work 5-6 days a week. I will post when I have the time.

Warning: Depression and cutting is involved as well as a few other things.

Chapter 12

Serena slowly walked back to her house. Her eyes were red, she was bleeding, and she looked a mess. She was still crying, but she was trying to stop. She was having a hard time doing so. She wiped at her eyes. She didn't notice that Darien had caught up to her. He pulled Serena against him. He was squeezing her tightly to his chest. With all the welts, cuts, and bruises she had…that squeeze was hurting her. She couldn't breathe the right way either.

"Darien, you're hurting me," Serena responded trying to catch her breath. He loosened his grip on her a little bit. He couldn't let her go. Darien looked her up and down. He noticed that she lost weight. She had bags under her eyes. He was extremely worried about her.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong with you. You have not been yourself for a few weeks now. The girls have been worried about! Rini has been worried about you! She won't stop crying nowadays! She feels her mother doesn't want to see her! She feels you don't want to be near her! It hurts me to see that daily! Most importantly, Serena is that I've been worried about you as well," Darien shouted. Darien felt her body starting to shake. He held her closer to him, but she still wouldn't stop shaking. She was still crying. It was eating away at him.

"You don't love me, Darien. You weren't there for me from the beginning. You all of a sudden start caring now because you don't want to lose me. Well guess what? You already lost me after you didn't help me. Neither you nor the scouts ever tried to ask me what's been going on in my life. When everything started a couple of months ago you all just kept to yourselves. I have been suffering by myself because none of you showed me that you cared. I'm sorry, but you need to go," Serena responded angrily.

Darien stayed silent after that. He didn't know what to say. He didn't realize Serena was harboring all this pain for a while. He started distancing himself a few months ago. He felt it was the best thing for her. He knew that he was a distraction to her. He just wanted her to better herself. Serena left his arms, walked into the house, shut and locked the door behind her. Serena wanted him to think about what she said. She wanted to let it sink in.

She heard him starting to bang on the door. "Serena, please, let me help you! I love you! I always have! I'm really sorry that I didn't let you stay with me. I don't know what's going on! You haven't told me. I need you. Please…just let me in!"

She didn't respond to anything he said. She was going to shut him out like he shut her out. She ran up to her room because she didn't want to hear him yelling for her.

Darien wasn't going to give up. He really wanted to help her now. He knew that something was completely off with her. His heart was starting to break for her. He feels horrible for the way he treated her a few weeks ago.

Serena looked out the window to see that he was still knocking on the door. She was just happy that no one was home at the moment. Her mother was out shopping probably, her father was at work, and she had no idea where Sammy was right now. Serena heard her communicator go off. She didn't bother to even answer it. She didn't want to deal with any of the scouts. She opened her window to yell at Darien to go away. That was a mistake. He turned into Tuxedo Mask and jumped into her window. She screamed at him to get out, but he refused to leave. He threw her onto the bed, sat on top of her, and pinned her arms against the bed. She started to trash underneath him, but he wasn't going to budge.

"I'm not letting you up until you start talking to me," Darien responded. He made himself comfortable on top of her. He knew it was going to be a while before they were going to get off the bed. He needed to keep her pinned down. He felt this was the best way to get her to talk to him. Serena stopped thrashing under him when she realized he wasn't going to let her up.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Serena is going to be out of character through most of this story. So is the rest of her family. Bear with me on this story.

Enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm sorry for the wait. Also to answer the question that I received in one of my reviews. I have a busy life outside of fanfiction. I work 5-6 days a week. I also write my own novels. If I receive anymore reviews rushing me to post a chapter...I will stop working on this story all together.

Warning: Depression and cutting is involved as well as a few other things.

Chapter 13

"What if you I don't want to talk to you Darien? Did you ever think about that," Serena asked while glaring at him. An hour has passed since he pinned her. Serena didn't answer any of his questions. Darien tightened his grip on her arms. Serena winced when he did, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Serena, I know I haven't been there for you lately. I only distanced myself from you to help you. You are always constantly distracted by me. So much so that you began to fail tests in school. I just wanted you to start getting better grades so that you are able to graduate with the others. I know I've hurt you and I'm sorry that I have. I just want what's best for you," Darien responding looking down at her. Serena turned away from his glance. Darien let go of one of her hands and turned her face towards his again. Tears were in his eyes now. He wanted the girl he loved back. "Please talk to me, Serena. I'm really worried about you."

Serena stayed quiet for a few minutes. She wasn't convinced that he was actually sorry. He would have stopped ignoring her sooner if he was. It had been months since they had a proper conversation. He only talked to her when he needed something. The only thing that surprised her was that he had tears in his eyes. Serena laughed darkly. That scared Darien. "You really think distancing yourself helped me? Well it didn't…it hurt…a lot. I felt you didn't love me anymore. You stopped answering my phone calls. You didn't answer the door when I stopped by. When I saw you on the street and called your name…you would walk away as quickly as possible. I would be in tears when walking home. I guess it didn't occur to you how it would affect me."

"Serena, I would never stop loving you. You're the girl of my dreams. I didn't do that to hurt you…I promise. I did it to help you…I see now that it didn't. I really am sorry, Serena. I should have been there for you. I know I messed up," Darien responded squeezing her wrists again. She winced again and he noticed this time. He let go of her wrists, but remained seated on her. Serena rubbed at her sore wrists. That was when Darien noticed red stain on her sleeve. His eyes widened and he looked down at his hands. He had blood on his left hand. He grabbed her arm and pulled her sleeve up. He saw that Serena had a few cuts on her wrist. Some of them were open and bleeding. "Serena, we need to clean these up before they get infected."

Serena nodded, he let her up, and she led him to the bathroom. She grabbed all the supplies she needed and they went back into her room. Darien took it upon himself to clean up all her cuts and bandage them. He wanted to help her in any way he could. They stayed silent during the whole process. "Serena, where did you get those cuts?"

Serena didn't answer him. She didn't even look at him in the eyes. Darien grabbed onto her hands. He was extremely worried now. "Serena, please, where did you get those cuts?"

Tears started flowing down Serena's cheeks. She whispered. "I cut myself with a knife."

"What," Darien asked his eyes wide. Serena just sent him a glare. "Serena, do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Yes, I know it's dangerous…but that's the only thing that makes me feel better these days. Neither you nor the scouts will ever be able to help me. Just leave me alone," Serena responded.

"Serena, please you need to stop this. We don't want to lose you. We all love you," Darien responded eyes filling with tears.

Serena's eyes filled with pure rage now. "Oh, do you love me? Do you truly care? It doesn't seem like it with the way you've been acting. You only notice things when they start to get bad. Do the girls love me? If they really love me as much as you claim then they wouldn't have talked bad about me behind my back. They would have noticed a few weeks ago that something was off with me. Just get out of here, Darien; I'm sick of you telling me lies. Just leave, please."

Serena heard a door shut and then close. She thought Darien finally left, but she was wrong. He lifted her into his arms. He pulled her really close to him. "I'm not leaving without you. I'm going to make up for turning you away when you needed me. You're going to spend the night at my place."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Serena is going to be out of character through most of this story. So is the rest of her family. Bear with me on this story.

Enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm sorry for the wait. I do have a busy life outside of Fanfiction. I still work for 5-6 days a week. It depends on the week. I don't always have times to write. I also have my own novels to work on. Well I hope you enjoy...

Warning: Depression and cutting is involved as well as a few other things.

Chapter 14

Darien was serious about her spending the night at his place. He wouldn't put Serena down until she agreed to sleepover his house. Serena finally obliged. She packed an overnight bag. She was happy to be getting away from her house for the night. She really hoped the repercussions wouldn't be bad. She hadn't been home in four days. She left her cell phone off. She was nervous. She knew she was going to be in big trouble.

"Serena," Darien responded looking at her body. "Have you been eating?"

"Yes, I have been. My brother has been making sure of that. Why do you ask," Serena responded.

"You've just lost so much weight. I was worried…that's all," Darien responded putting her hand in his. She looked up at him. Why was he being so attentive to her now? She couldn't figure it out. Was he really worried about her? Or did he just want her around because of their destiny?

"Why are you doing this, Darien? Why are you trying to help me now," Serena asked her voice cold. She pulled her hand out of his.

"You've been suffering, Serena. I can see the pain in your eyes. I should have helped you before. I regret not helping you. My heart broke when you ran away that night. I'm worried I'm going to lose you. I can't lose you, Serena. I love you so much. I know you don't believe me, but let me prove to you how much I love you," Darien responded bringing his lips down to meet hers. He kissed her so passionately that Serena was shocked. She realized Darien did love her. She still loved him no matter how much he hurt her.

"I love you too, Darien," she responded softly.

"I wish I could convince you that the others love you. They really are worried. You should talk to them, Serena. I know it doesn't seem like they care, but they do," Darien responded while stroking her hair. Serena pulled away from him. She felt anger now bubbling in her chest. Why did he have to ruin a good moment?

Serena laughed darkly. "You can never convince me that they love me. They've hurt me over and over again, Darien. I've tried to improve, but they only notice my failures. It seems like they talk about me behind my back all the time. I don't want to have this conversation anymore."

"Serena…" Darien started.

"Don't even bother, Darien," Serena responded while storming away from him.

 _"I really shouldn't have brought them up,"_ Darien thought to himself quietly while following Serena to his apartment. They stayed quiet for the rest of the walk.

"Daddy, where have you been," Rini asked as soon as Darien opened the door. Darien smiled down at his daughter. He lifted her into his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"I was just collecting your mommy, sweetie," Darien responded with a small smile. Serena was still hardly talking to him, but he was glad that she was with him.

Darien put Rini down and she ran into Serena's arms as soon as she could. She had tears running down her face. Serena smiled down at her little girl. She wiped the tears from Rini's eyes. She gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy, I've missed being home with you so much," Rini responded clinging to Serena.

"I've missed you too, Rini," Serena responded softly while rubbing Rini's hair. She looked over at Darien. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

"No, I'll sleep on the couch. You can share my room with Rini. Also what would the both of you like to eat tonight? We can go out if you like or we can order in. It's up to you," Darien responded.

"I would like pizza," Rini responded.

"Pizza sounds good. I haven't had it in a while."

"Pizza it is then," Darien responded. He ordered the pizza while Serena and Rini talked. Rini was telling Serena about her friends, school, and anything she could think of. Serena didn't talk as much as Rini did, but Darien was happy to see her smile.

The three of them spent the rest of the night talking, playing games, and watching movies. Serena was happy that she wasn't home. She was happy to be where she felt she belonged.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Serena is going to be out of character through most of this story. So is the rest of her family. Bear with me on this story.

Enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm sorry for the wait. I do have a busy life outside of Fanfiction. I still work for 5-6 days a week. It depends on the week. I don't always have times to write. I also have my own novels to work on. Well I hope you enjoy...

Warning: Depression and cutting is involved as well as a few other things.

Chapter 15

Serena woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She hadn't slept so well in a long time. She didn't know when they fell asleep last night. They were having a really good time. Serena didn't remember the last time she smiled and laughed so hard. She realized she needed more fun in her life.

Rini was lying on her chest; still asleep. She was up too late last night. Serena was just glad that it was Saturday. She laid Rini on the bed and got up to use the restroom. She saw that Darien was up and was talking to someone on the phone. He was trying to be as quiet as possible, but he wasn't succeeding. It seemed like he was having an argument with someone. She was able to hear what he was saying from the bathroom.

"No, Raye, I don't think that's a good idea right now. I don't think Serena is going to want to see you. I can't convince her that you or any of the girls love her. You'll have to do that on your own," Darien was saying. Serena walked into the room after she used the bathroom. She sat down at the kitchen table next to Darien. He smiled at her and listened to what Raye was saying. "I understand that you're worried, but do not come over here. I have to go Raye. I'll talk to you later."

He hung up the phone and gave Serena a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning, Serena, how did you sleep last night?"

Serena smiled softly before responding. She didn't know how she felt about the conversation that she just heard. She really didn't want to see any of the girls at all. "I slept better than I have in a few months actually. I really want to thank you for letting me stay here last night. I really appreciate it."

"I'm really glad you came to stay with me. It was nice seeing you smile and laugh. I know you haven't smiled in a while. I want to apologize again for abandoning you. I feel horrible. I saw badly it affected you. I never want to hurt you like that again. I will be there for you whenever you need me. Please let me know what I can do for you," Darien responded.

Tears welled up in Serena's eyes. "Thank you, Darien, really. I'm glad that I know I can rely on you again. It really did hurt being away from you. I know I'm too clingy sometimes…I know I'm a crybaby. I'm just really happy to hear those words."

Darien wiped away the tears from Serena's eyes. He kissed her gently on the lips. Serena kissed him back. "Serena, there is something we really need to talk about."

"What is it," she asked although she had a feeling she knew what it was. She heard him on the phone with the other girls. She still didn't want to have anything to do with them. They still haven't really proven that they loved her. In fact they still haven't apologized to her for what they said about her. They couldn't tell how much they actually hurt her feelings?

"I really want to know what has been happening to you," Darien responded.

That caught Serena off guard. She really thought it was going to be about the girls. She looked down at the ground. She really wasn't prepared to talk about this right now. "I'm sorry, Darien, but I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Please, Serena, I need to know. I want to help you. I need you to know you can trust me again. I promise not to tell anyone. Please, Serena," Darien begged.

"I'm sorry…I can't," Serena responded with tears flooding into her eyes again. She felt Darien wiped them away.

Darien realized that he was pushing her too hard. He saw the pain, the fear, and the sadness all in the one expression that was written on her face. Darien was lost in thought when he heard Serena starting to speak again. "I probably should get going…I haven't been home in like four days. My parents must be worried sick about me...thank you again for letting me stay with you, Darien. I really had a wonderful time."

Serena kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Serena is going to be out of character through most of this story. So is the rest of her family. Bear with me on this story.

Enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm going to try to work on this story more. I still have a busy work life, but I plan to write as much as possible. Well I hope you enjoy...

Warning: Depression and cutting is involved as well as a few other things.

Chapter 16

Serena ran as fast as she could away from Darien's house. She knew she should have opened up to him, but she didn't know how. She was scared he was going to reject her. She was scared that he would think she was dirty like she thought she was. She didn't believe that she could open up to him. She started keeping to herself when he started to distance himself from her.

Serena slowed down as she reached her street. She didn't see her father's car in the driveway. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was happy to see that he was not home. She ran up her steps, opened the front door, and noticed it was really quiet in the house. Her mother wasn't home either. She was surprised. Her mother was normally home cooking dinner around this time.

Serena went up to her bedroom to study. She hadn't been to school in a few days. She couldn't bring herself to go. She's going to go back on Monday.

An hour passed by when she heard the door slam. She heard someone walking up the steps. She really hoped it wasn't her father. Her body started to tremble when she heard his voice. Her mother wasn't home and she didn't know where Sammy was. She knew she needed to try to leave before he saw her, but it was too late. He was walking in her room. The expression on his face was really scary. Before Serena could move he pulled her off the bed and slammed her into the wall really hard. Serena shrieked in pain. Her father grabbed her again and slammed her head into the wall. He started shouting at her after that. "Where have you been? Your mother and I have been worried sick about you! We also know that you haven't been showing up for school, you little brat!"

Her father punched her really hard in the face and she fell to the floor. Her lip started bleeding and her head was hurting badly. Her father pulled her up by her hair. Serena was crying out in pain. Her father punched her in the face again. "Shut up"

Serena went silent after a few seconds. Her father dragged her to the bed and threw her on it. "Now get undressed."

"I refuse," Serena said quietly.

"You'll do what I say," her father said while taking his clothes off. He struck her until she obeyed. Serena took her clothes off. Tears were still running down her face. Her father got on top of her and raped her more forcefully than he ever had before. She cried harder and wished that it was over.

When her father got off her, she peeled herself off the bed, and got dressed again as quickly as she could. She ran out of the house as fast as her body would carry her. Her head was screaming at her as she ran. Serena made it back to Darien's in record time. She knocked on his door as hard as she could. Darien opened it a few second later. Serena ran into his arms. She was crying, shaking, and bleeding. "Serena?"

She didn't respond. She just continued to cry. Darien led her into his apartment. He sat her down on the couch. He was really worried. He saw the blood on her mouth. He got a cloth to wipe it. "Serena, what happened?"

She still didn't respond. She just sat there with a blank expression on her face, and tears rolling down her cheeks. Darien lifted her face lightly so that he could look into her eyes. "Please Serena, you need to tell me. So I can help you."

"My dad…did this…" she said slowly. She didn't even hear the words leave her mouth.

xxx

Sammy had just walked into the house when he heard Serena shriek. He ran up to see what was happening. What he saw frightened him. Their father didn't even realize that he had any witnesses. Sammy didn't know what to do. His mom wasn't home. She was out searching for Serena. It had been days since she been home. Sammy now understood why Serena hadn't wanted to be home.

Sammy could now understand why Serena was acting so differently. He went to his bedroom and cried silently for his sister. He knew he should tell someone, but he was too scared what his father would do to him. Would his father beat him just as badly as he beat Serena?

Sammy stayed in his bedroom the rest of the night…waiting for Serena to come home…but he started to wonder…would she?


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Serena is going to be out of character through most of this story. So is the rest of her family. Bear with me on this story.

Enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm going to try to work on this story more. I still have a busy work life, but I plan to write as much as possible. Well I hope you enjoy...

Sorry for the really short chapter. I will be writing more another time.

Warning: Depression and cutting is involved as well as a few other things.

Chapter 17

"My father…did this to me. He's been hitting me for a while now, Darien. I don't know what to do anymore…I don't want to go home at all…I just know he's going to beat me again," Serena said while tears were running down her cheeks.

At first Darien didn't know how to respond. He was in shock. "Serena, sweetie, I'm so sorry. You should have told me. I would have let you stay here. I feel worse for turning you away…"

Darien could feel anger seeping into his skin. He didn't understand how any father could hurt his daughter like that. He almost didn't hear what Serena said next. "That's not all that he's been doing…"

"What else has he been doing to you, Serena," Darien responded while worried about her answer.

"He's been raping me…"Serena responded.

Anger was the only thing that Darien could feel. "I'm going to kill him!"

He jumped up, but Serena grabbed onto him. "Please don't do anything rash, Darien."

He pulled Serena too him and held her really close. When she was in his arms it calmed him down. He didn't want to let go of her. He started to think a little more clearly. "Serena, when you came over a few weeks ago…were you trying to get away from him?"

Serena looked down at the ground and nodded. Darien felt tears stinging his eyes. He felt even worse that he turned her away. Serena felt a tear drop hit her head. She looked up to see that Darien was crying. She kissed his lips lightly. Darien held her closer still. "I'm so sorry, Serena. I was horrible to you. You were suffering by yourself. I wasn't talking to…I was pushing you away…I'm a terrible person, Serena. I feel really awful."

"Darien, it's okay…you didn't know…and I wasn't talking… but can you promise me one thing," Serena asked.

Meanwhile, Sammy was sitting on his bed and he was waiting for their mom to come home. He really wanted to tell his mother what was going on. He still couldn't believe what he witnessed. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He was afraid.

He heard the door open a few minutes later. He ran out of his room and down the stairs. His mom was walking in the door. She looked really distraught. Sammy knew that she was still searching for Serena. She hasn't been at home or at school. "Mom, I really need to talk to you!"

"What is it, Sammy," she snapped at him. Sammy was surprised. She must have been really stressed out.

"Serena came home, but she ran out. Dad hit her and raped her, mom," Sammy told her.

"Sammy, that's ridiculous," his mom snapped again. "Your father would never do any of those things. Sammy, just go to your room. I can't take anymore nonsense today."

Sammy just went to his room. He knew that his mother was never going to believe him. He wanted Serena to come home soon so he could convince her to go to the police.


End file.
